


二十年

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 邪教预警尾灯叔x琳恩





	1. 二十年 01

**Author's Note:**

> 邪教预警
> 
> 尾灯叔x琳恩

01  
二十年的年龄差距能带来什么呢？是爱情，还是亲情？ 

在家庭活动时，范德萨问过一双儿女有没有想找另一半的想法、想找个什么类型的，小乔抱着自己的游戏机：“我爱它。”琳恩想了想，扑在范德萨怀里：“我想找个daddy这样的。”那时候范德萨以为琳恩只是喜欢家庭的氛围，他根本无法想到后来琳恩竟然真的找了自己同款男友。 

18年下半年，有一场慈善赛，范德萨应邀出席，琳恩和小乔一起去看热闹，他们已经过了一定要去场上和父亲们一起踢球的年纪，兄妹二人坐在前排看台上自拍，主要是小乔充当摄影师要把妹妹拍出腿长一米八的效果，琳恩凹好造型，突然间一个皮球飞来正中琳恩头部，小乔扑救也来不及。 

眼前一黑，还是熟悉的酸爽，琳恩从小踢球长大的，这点刺激不算什么，她就是心疼自己画好的妆。 “嘿，琳恩，你没事吧？”有人在喊琳恩，她睁开眼睛，一个德国老男人在看台下关心她，小乔看见琳恩有点晕乎，就明白了妹妹不认识这个人，他小声说：“罗曼-魏登费勒，以前多特蒙德的主力门将。” 要不然能是亲兄妹嘛，琳恩笑了笑：“谢谢你，罗曼，我没事。” “不舒服的话call医生,拜拜琳恩。” “再见罗曼。” 

既然妆花了，琳恩让小乔举着小镜子，自己补妆：“魏登费勒长得还挺好看的。” “我也只是听说，魏登费勒当初得罪了勒夫还是足协官员，没有入选国家队，12年多特蒙德拿联赛冠军，欧洲杯也没有他。谁知道后来勒夫吃了什么，又召他入队，蹭了个世界杯冠军。”小乔跟妹妹八卦道。 

琳恩手上动作不停：“搞不懂德国内部的鸡毛蒜皮的事，哎前几天我还听了一八卦，夺冠这一代的人好多都离婚或者分手了。” 

“对对对，魏登费勒也离了。” 

“哥，你怎么什么都知道？”琳恩习惯性吹捧自己的哥哥，一脸崇拜的看着小乔，小乔不为所动：“妆容完美。” 

入场的球迷逐渐多了，兄妹二人为父亲的队友加油打气，老家伙们虽然体能跟不上了，但是多年的默契配合还在，又没有竞技压力，他们打出了漂亮的艺术足球，看台上的欢呼声从没停过。 

激动了一整长比赛，琳恩嗓子都哑了，小乔手掌也拍红了，老家伙们绕圈谢场，等他们签完名洗漱好去酒店，年轻人已经饿得前胸贴后背了，琳恩不管什么形象，先捡着好消化的食物垫垫肚子，小乔见妹妹放飞自我，他也放下形象开吃。 

突然，范德萨从背后拍儿女的肩：“一会注意点形象，跟你那些叔叔们打招呼去。”琳恩噎着了说不出话，只能点头，小乔轻拍妹妹的背部，范德萨一脸“孩子没救了”离开年轻人这桌去跟老家伙们吹牛。 吃饱喝足，范德萨将一双儿女介绍给队友们，小乔和琳恩表现的也像那么回事，队友们纷纷羡慕范德萨养出了这么好的孩子，范德萨开始飘：“加油，你们也可以的。” 小乔趴在琳恩耳边说：“到底是谁没救了。” 

礼貌的告别长辈们，小乔和琳恩提前离开回酒店，卸了妆的琳恩跟小乔一人占着沙发的一端打手游，期间少不了兄妹相互指责对方操作垃圾的画面，互相扔抱枕，扔着扔着，小乔和琳恩手机，专心致志的在酒店房间内追逐打闹。

“小乔，小乔，埃德温走路有点飘。” 

听到门外的呼唤声，小乔去开门，魏登费勒扛着走路发飘的范德萨往房间里走：“埃德温真的是一杯啤酒就上头，行了，人我给送到了，你俩盯着他点。”小乔被范德萨抱住走不开，琳恩只好去送客，在门口与魏登费勒告别时，魏登费勒悄悄的在胸口比了一个拉链上提的动作，琳恩低头一看，刚才的打闹让衣服打卷了，有点走光，琳恩羞红了脸：“danke，罗曼。”


	2. 二十年02

02

上头的范德萨抱着儿子说了一晚上胡话，等他清醒后看见一双儿女疲惫的样子，发誓戒酒。

一家人飞回阿姆斯特丹，小乔一边上课一边训练，而琳恩就比较可怜了，她的课程里有中文，中国菜好吃，中国话不好学，小乔结束训练回家就躺沙发上嘲笑妹妹笨，安娜玛丽一边安抚要气疯了的琳恩，一边警告小乔:“不要这样说你妹妹。”

安娜玛丽和琳恩一起做卡片来记忆中文词汇，恰好范德萨下班回家，看到相当美好的一个画面，他凑过去看母女写字，指着一张说:“这个字我认识。”

小乔凑过来看范德萨是否进化出了新技能，结果范德萨拿起写着“爱”的卡片，十分深情的看着安娜玛丽，用中文说:“我爱你。”

小乔和琳恩十分默契的翻白眼:“你俩够了！”

“孩子们，晚饭吃什么？”

“吃你们的狗粮！”

听到狗粮，拉布拉多凑过来求吃的，这又给兄妹伤口上撒盐，琳恩把卡片收起来，阴阳怪气的对小乔说:“哥，你快给我找个嫂子吧，我忍不了了。”

小乔扔给她游戏手柄:“好吃不如饺子，好玩不如嫂子。”

饭后，范德萨和安娜玛丽去遛狗，小乔刷碗，琳恩躺沙发上刷ins:“啊，魏登费勒家的是个儿子啊，好可爱的一个小孩。”

“你小时候也那么黏我，抱着我喊哥哥，哪想到长大了天天给我惹事。”小乔打开洗碗机，然后擦地，琳恩放下手机，熟练的上树小乔，小乔一只手反手勾住妹妹的膝窝，让琳恩能稳稳的趴在自己背上，一边背着妹妹，一边拖地。

兄妹二人难得有安静时候，小乔突然间范德萨附体:“还不知道能背你多久。”

“怎么了，哥。”

“没怎么着，就突然间幻想你结婚那天，我可能会叫着尼格尔他们一起当伴郎。”

“拜托了，伴郎是男方亲友。”

“不行，谁让他娶我妹妹呢。”

琳恩亲了小乔:“哥，你真好。”

“不好能是你哥吗。”

欧足联在多特蒙德开个不知什么名堂的会，正好琳恩有时间，她抛下好哥哥和范德萨去多特蒙德看球了。

范德萨去忙公务，琳恩在威斯特法伦球场外闲逛，不由自主的走进fanshop，里面好像在拍摄节目，一个头发花白的主持人在访问吉祥物和魏登费勒，琳恩冲着魏登费勒挥手，似乎由于灯光问题，魏登费勒没有看到琳恩，琳恩尴尬的吐了吐舌头，随手抓了几只吉祥物就去结账。

比赛日，排队的球迷很多，吉祥物走过来拍拍琳恩的肩膀，握住她的肩，推着她走向一边，结束工作的魏登费勒向前几步与她拥抱:“抱歉，刚才在工作，你和埃德温一起来的？”

“是啊，Daddy去开会，我随便买了张球票来感受下气氛，有名的魔鬼主场嘛。”琳恩大大方方的说，听到有人夸多特蒙德，吉祥物戏精上身，从背后抱住琳恩，一时间琳恩无法承受这种热情，魏登费勒拉开吉祥物:“艾玛，不要太热情了。”

艾玛去一边跟小朋友互动，琳恩坐沙发上，突然间不知道和魏登费勒说什么，尴尬的把头埋在购物袋里，魏登费勒笑了:“比赛后你不着急走吧？”

“不着急，我有时间。”

“你想要谁的落场球衣？马尔科，尤利安还是谁？”魏登费勒开始推销队内比较受年轻女孩欢迎的球员，琳恩摇头:“我想要布尔基的球衣。”

“好说，记得比赛后来这里见面啊。”

魏登费勒心想，不愧是传奇门将的孩子。

两人告别，琳恩排队结完账就进场，找到座位后她开始看了看自己蒙眼买了什么——艾玛玩偶，棒棒糖，杯子，围巾。好在同学有喜欢多特蒙德的，这些东西有的处理。不过落场球衣不给送。

布尔基有点不舒服，临时换成了希茨出场，所以晕头转向的琳恩拿到了全队签名的希茨落场球衣:“不行，全场合唱YNWA太震撼了，震得我耳朵疼。”

“要不我开车送你回酒店？”魏登费勒提议道，琳恩点头，跟他去了停车场。

她习惯性的拉开后排车门，后座被小孩的安全座椅和玩具所占据，她只好坐上副驾。

“你儿子真可爱。”琳恩摆正后视镜上的挂件。

“整天黏着我不让我走。”提到儿子Leo，魏登费勒明显语气愉快起来，他发动车子，匀速前行。

琳恩靠着车门就睡着了，她醒来，环顾四周:“到了啊，不好意思让你等太久了，罗曼。”她低头捡起滑落的小毛毯，突然间太阳穴突突的疼，她皱着眉头坐回去，魏登费勒关切问道:“怎么了，琳恩？”

“可能有点发烧了，不要紧的。”琳恩想要下车赶紧回房间，魏登费勒制止了她的行为:“德国冬天挺冷的，你别再加重病情了，我call埃德温让他下来接你。”

她乐得让范德萨抱她走。

范德萨拿着羽绒服来停车场找女儿，他试了试琳恩额头的温度，只是低烧，他松一口气，谢过魏登费勒后，范德萨抱起懒得走路的女儿回房间。

琳恩钻被窝里就不肯出来，勉强测了测体温，确认是低烧，范德萨从行李箱中找药，有人敲门，他看了看猫眼，是魏登费勒拎着一个纸袋。

“退烧药。”魏登费勒把袋子给范德萨，范德萨拥抱了友人:“谢谢你，罗曼。”

“不用客气，吃完药多睡一会就好了，再见，埃德温。”

“再见，罗曼。”

琳恩第二天就退烧了，精神饱满的陪范德萨应酬。


	3. 二十年03

03  
转眼之间就到了18年的圣诞假期，突击完考试的兄妹俩哪也不想去，就想躺床上睡觉，相当颓废，范德萨和安娜玛丽扔下一双儿女去西班牙伊比萨度假。  
他俩还算有良心，冰箱里塞了一些食材，让他们不至于饿死。  
这也有个好处，等他们想爬起来活动时已经错过了高峰期，随便拿点行李就去西班牙投奔父母了。  
兄妹俩和其他年轻男女凑一起打沙滩排球，把堆积的脂肪消耗掉。琳恩累瘫在躺椅上，看小乔被女孩子们拦住求合影。  
“之前你哥谈的那个女朋友，后来怎么样了？”范德萨通过女儿关心儿子的情感生活，琳恩卖哥是一流的:“早分了，那女孩觉得我哥爱游戏不爱她。”  
“你看小乔多受女孩欢迎啊。”安娜玛丽不太相信女儿的话，琳恩接着说:“也可能是我哥根本看不上那些人，毕竟天天看你们秀恩爱，就一定要找到像妈妈理解爸爸那样的伴侣。”  
安娜玛丽亲了亲琳恩，范德萨来了一句:“他要是找个男朋友我也不能说什么。”  
远处的小乔摔了个狗啃泥。  
兄妹俩除了上学训练，有时间就跟着范德萨薅贾府羊毛，到处看阿贾克斯的比赛。  
过去几个赛季荷兰球队甚至都无法小组出线，这次在小队长德里赫特的带领下杀出重围。因为考试，琳恩没去现场，复习的头疼时，她拿起手机放松一下，正好看见了利物浦球员马内的那个安联回旋进球，她兴奋的爆粗口。  
她突然想起来同时也有多特的比赛，换过去，豆腐渣一样的后防让人看了着急上火，琳恩打开ins消息框，找到魏登费勒:我觉得你们该买个好一点的后卫，这样才有戏啊。  
没想到魏登费勒秒回:俱乐部也想，但好后卫太少了，怎么样，德里赫特打折卖给我们？  
琳恩想了想手下败将小胖子扬言要和小德容同生死共进退:不不不，他要和弗兰基在一起。  
魏登费勒:哈哈哈开玩笑啦。  
他下线了，琳恩也关上手机继续复习。  
阿贾克斯晋级，多特蒙德没能前进一步。琳恩特别希望德里赫特能够带领球队拿到冠军，就像歌舞青春中描写的那样。  
他们放假休息一天，德里赫特约小乔，琳恩果断翘课跟着去了。  
德里赫特对于琳恩的出现见怪不怪了，反正约小乔就得算上他妹妹，他直接订了四人的位置。  
小德容时不时与德里赫特对视，还偷个吻，闪的兄妹俩想打断情侣的六条腿，小德容是半路加入阿贾克斯的，跟德里赫特这种血统纯正的不一样，有些话他说最合适，于是，德里赫特挑衅:“你也找一个秀回来嘛。”  
小乔直接换话题:“我爸没找你俩谈话什么的。”  
“你爸不愧是总监，给了我一个加厚版套子，不过可惜的是尺码不对。”德里赫特想起来那场办公室谈话就心虚，这时候也是在小乔面前故作镇定。  
小乔捂住琳恩的耳朵:“我妹妹还在呢，你俩注意点。”  
琳恩这时候叛变:“哥，我成年了。”  
小德容抱着德里赫特笑出鸡叫声。  
“想想也是，最近我爸总是拐弯抹角的暗示我找个男朋友也是能接受的，可能就是被你俩刺激的。”小乔平静的说，结果琳恩说:“我哥肯定是被上的那个。”  
小乔捂脸叹气:“妹妹打折卖了。”  
四个人吃饱后，小乔开车送德里赫特和德容回俱乐部，这正是备战欧冠淘汰赛的关键时候，琳恩和小乔也就不去凑热闹搅局了，他俩回家躺尸打游戏。  
安娜玛丽和朋友出去玩，范德萨下班回来就看到沙发上的两个人，他凑过去，对琳恩说:“下半年十月份我要去中国处理公务，你……”  
琳恩放下手柄，高兴的从沙发上跳起来:“我爱你，Daddy。”  
“这才三月份，激动什么，小乔要不要来？”  
“我就不跟着她去凑热闹了。”小乔拒绝跟妹妹出游。  
“那就你去做饭好了。”范德萨卖儿子也是一绝，小乔难以置信，琳恩踢了哥哥的大腿:“去吧，哥哥！”  
吃完饭，过于兴奋的琳恩跟朋友聊天到深夜，女孩子叽叽喳喳的声音吵的小乔睡不着，又不能真的打折卖琳恩，只能随缘睡了。  
把儿子leo送到孩子亲妈那里，魏登费勒终于有自己的时间思考人生。  
离婚后忙着工作和带儿子，他很少有机会解决自己的生理问题，他也是正常男人。想在tinder上约一个，又怕约到球迷，魏登费勒只好打开p站，随便找了个热度高的视频，脱下内裤，用手握住小兄弟慢慢的运动着。  
他打开的是pure taboo系列，纹身男温柔又强势的抽插小个子的年轻女伴，魏登费勒有点爽到，开始闭上眼睛幻想自己是那个纹身男。臀部肌肉配合着演出，脑海中的女孩影像逐渐清晰，金发，流畅的肌肉线条，有点小雀斑。  
卧槽怎么是琳恩-范德萨？！  
魏登费勒睁开眼，以为自己要软了，结果更加精神，他只好认命的继续动作，直到释放。  
第二天去俱乐部，凯尔一看魏登费勒不太好的脸色，于是开老友玩笑:“咋了？欲求不满？”  
“我……幻想对象是个20多岁的年轻女孩……”  
“无论男女，都喜欢20多岁的人，你也别太难为自己，找一个女朋友也没啥，对吧？要不要我帮你介绍一下？”  
魏登费勒义正言辞的拒绝:“谢谢你的好意，我不需要。”  
随着联赛冠军竞争进入白热化，多特蒙德一如既往地习惯性掉链子，魏登费勒已经气到没脾气了，幻想对象这事也就被他忘在脑后。


	4. 二十年04

04  
欧冠四强已经决出，巴塞罗那对利物浦，热刺对阿贾克斯。  
琳恩想了想，无论是巴萨还是利物浦，都不是善茬，尤其是利物浦，憋着一股折戟基辅的气得出，还是决赛踢巴萨比较好。  
首回合巴萨三比零领先，曼联球迷琳恩觉得利物浦翻盘没戏了，但还是抱着一丝幻想和家人坐在一起看比赛，安娜玛丽特意烤了一盘低脂饼干。  
当年范德萨还没退役时，安娜玛丽就带着小乔和琳恩去安菲尔德看过双红会，所以小乔他们对热烈的气氛既熟悉又厌恶。  
比赛过程进行的酣畅淋漓，安菲尔德的呼声越发高涨，四个曼联球迷紧张到不行，扳平比分后，镜头给到杰拉德紧张的样子，然后拉基蒂奇滑倒，小乔随口吐槽:“传奇队长隔空作法。”  
范德萨捏了捏小乔的后脖颈:“以后只能在家里这么说。”  
“哎呀我心里有数。”  
逆转的时刻到了，四个曼联球迷为精彩的比赛鼓掌，然后范德萨说:“利物浦疯起来真的难打，克洛普非常适合这支球队了。”  
“真的太厉害了。”终场哨响，琳恩擦了擦眼泪。  
大家都以为首回合领先的阿贾克斯只要不像巴萨那样轻敌，肯定能晋级决赛，却惨遭读秒绝杀。  
队友们瘫倒在地，年龄最小的队长德里赫特挨个安慰队友，琳恩抱着亲哥哭到鼻涕一把泪一把，俩人都很老实的没去招惹情绪低落的范德萨。  
消沉了几天的阿贾克斯总监又火力全开的准备吧德里赫特卖个高价，小乔调侃范德萨是奸商，总监变戏法似的变出决赛门票:“有本事你就别沾奸商的光。”  
小乔狗腿状:“爸，你真好。”  
琳恩开开心心的上课复习打曲棍球，顺便卖哥，终于等到了一家人前去马德里的日子，安娜玛丽和小乔琳恩去游览马德里，范德萨去和名宿为欧冠决赛造势。  
“你们怎么不去跟埃德温凑热闹啊？”安娜玛丽很好奇，小乔双目失神:“我俩通宵打游戏了。”  
琳恩同款没精神表情，安娜玛丽笑了:“好了好了，你们回酒店，我去看埃德温踢球。”  
“你们天天这样不腻吗？”小乔搞不懂安娜玛丽为什么还像刚恋爱那样看着埃德温，安娜玛丽很认真的说:“我爱他。”  
“切，走了走了。”小乔拎起琳恩的包，牵着妹妹的手回酒店。  
扬言要睡觉的兄妹俩冲了凉水澡反而更加精神的打游戏，所以结束公务与浪漫约会的范德萨和安娜玛丽推开房间门就看到小乔和琳恩四仰八叉的霸占房间的角落，闲下来的总监和孩子们一样盘腿坐在地毯上加入孩子们的战局，安娜玛丽随后也参与，范德萨战队横扫吃鸡赛场。  
6月1日，马德里决战之夜，范德萨一家人应付各路采访，曼联球迷人设不能崩，但利记势头太猛，范德萨只好说希望双方能呈现精彩的比赛。  
进入万达大都会球场，琳恩找到自己的座位，其他三人被范德萨的旧友拦住寒暄，刚坐下，手机提示ins有新消息，琳恩打开看，魏登费勒发来一张她的背影，她顺着照片角度反推找出魏登费勒的位置，她露出欣喜的笑容，然后比个手机联系的方式。  
琳恩:你也来了？  
魏登费勒:搞到门票自然就来了，又是一家人出动？  
琳恩: Daddy和老朋友们聊天去了，我就不去凑热闹，怎么没带leo来？  
魏登费勒苦笑着打字:这个月是他妈妈探视时间。  
琳恩:对不起，罗曼，我无意……  
魏登费勒:没关系的，我前妻对我儿子很好，是个好妈妈。  
话说到这里，演出开始了，小乔也回来了，聊天没再继续。  
想象中的对攻战变成了苟赢。  
在等待颁奖典礼时，琳恩继续跟魏登费勒聊天:不如你们打拜仁那场决赛好看。刚打完字，琳恩跟着家人去参加酒会，直到深夜才有时间看手机，然而没有收到魏登费勒的回复。  
琳恩的生活又回归了正常节奏，刚成年的她肆意在曲棍球场挥洒汗水，也不是没有人想要追求她，但小乔总是能“恰好”出现，帮琳恩解决困局。  
又是刷ins的时候，琳恩看到魏登费勒定位在阿姆斯特丹的动态，还带着leo来，琳恩给家人留下今天不在家吃饭的纸条就去找魏登费勒。  
肉团子leo抱着魏登费勒的腿，看到有漂亮姐姐走向自己，他想喊papa，但漂亮姐姐比手势不让他说话，leo呆住了，漂亮姐姐走过来拍拍papa的背，然后——  
魏登费勒吓了一跳，转身发现是搞怪的琳恩，他放松下来:“是你啊，琳恩。”  
“我作为东道主，不得请我们leo吃顿饭嘛。”琳恩蹲下来想要抱leo，得到魏登费勒允许后，leo扑向琳恩怀里，琳恩稳稳的抱着他起身:“leo想吃什么啊，姐姐带你去吃。”  
“这样不太好吧？”魏登费勒觉得琳恩经济还没独立就要掏钱不合适，但琳恩抱着Leo就走:“我去多特蒙德时你再回请就行了。”  
“好吧，邀请你来看鲁尔区德比。”  
琳恩带着魏登费勒父子来家人常去吃的那家店，她还拿来儿童座椅，让魏登费勒的双手解放出来。  
他们选择了店家推荐的菜系，谢过店员，琳恩专心致志逗leo，leo很喜欢琳恩，非要坐在琳恩怀里吃饭，面对魏登费勒抱歉的眼神，琳恩笑着摇头:“mama的工作让我也有机会接触孩子们，这么乖的小孩子更招人喜欢了，leo喜欢姐姐吗？”  
Leo亲了亲琳恩:“喜欢！”  
两个人相谈甚欢，气氛正合适，魏登费勒开玩笑的说:“还以为能看到荷兰男足女足门将都是范德萨呢。”  
“幻想很好，虽然Daddy很厉害，但我们天分真的不够成为顶级门将，希望我们leo将来能子承父业。”琳恩很坦白的说。  
“随他去吧。”  
“你们订酒店了吗？天快黑了。”  
“等下我开车回多特蒙德。”  
“好辛苦啊。”  
“还行，陪leo出来玩，累也是开心的。”  
魏登费勒开着琳恩乘坐过的车来荷兰，琳恩很自然的帮魏登费勒把leo固定在儿童安全座椅上，然后与父子告别。  
Leo奶声奶气的喊:“漂亮姐姐，我们有机会再见！”  
琳恩一直挥手告别，直到魏登费勒父子离开自己的视线。


	5. 二十年05

05  
夏休期对阿贾克斯来说是开始人口倒卖的季节，小德容已经提前卖了，所以一定要从德里赫特身上赚一笔。  
因为考试，琳恩没有和哥哥一起去看欧国联的决赛，她注意到赛后c罗和德里赫特咬耳朵，于是当小胖子来看自己曲棍球比赛时，琳恩问他是不是要去尤文了，德里赫特总是暧昧的笑，拒绝回答，气得琳恩骂他:“你就继续胖吧！”  
小德容补刀:“我不嫌他沉。”  
琳恩没脾气了。  
这个夏天有女足世界杯，琳恩早早就订好到决赛的球票，追着荷兰女足前行，像是追着另一个平行时空的自己直到世界杯决赛。  
荷兰全国都在期待比赛开始，从王室到平民，在这个夏天陷入了全橙热恋。  
男足女足大群聊里，失利的男足开始许愿求姑奶奶们能给胸口的球衣上添加一颗星，亨特拉尔说:我们男足女足不公用队徽，她们夺冠，我们也享用不到啊。  
尼格尔-德容:克拉斯你闭嘴能死啊。  
罗本:整个大码女足球衣印10号罗本不就完事了吗，反正大家都是荷兰人，等我搬回荷兰，你等着，克拉斯。  
事与愿违，荷兰女足的姑娘们没有实现国民愿望，但荷兰全国仍在她们返回时给予最高规格的欢呼。  
琳恩难过几天后，和小乔德里赫特小德容去奥地利散心，小乔开车，琳恩副驾，情侣们后座。车厢里放着快节奏的摇滚，小乔五音不全的跟着哼唱，奈何方向盘在他手里，乘客们有意见也得憋着。  
在休息区，琳恩要去厕所，车厢里就剩三位男士，德里赫特八卦道:“前几天我看见你妹妹和一个男人一起吃饭了，你要有妹夫了？”  
小乔否决了:“琳恩最近很正常啊，没谈恋爱的迹象，是不是你看错了？”  
“有可能是我看走眼了，不过你对你妹妹是真好。”  
“那是，你俩结婚我让琳恩去给你们当伴娘，咋样，够意思吧。”  
小德容不好意思了:“别开玩笑了。”  
“我妹还在，你俩别给我整车震。”  
四个人在山区民宿度过了很开心的一段时光，甚至琳恩还见证了小德容和德里赫特共同按下小胖子转会尤文消息的发送键，整得跟结婚一样。  
德里赫特飞都灵，小德容去巴萨，小乔开车回荷兰，琳恩则抓住假期的尾巴和范德萨安娜玛在伊比萨碰头，玩了几天。  
踢沙滩足球累了的琳恩躺在椅子上刷ins，看到魏登费勒去成都出差还顺带参观熊猫馆，圆滚滚的熊猫真的超可爱，她兴奋的问范德萨:“我们去广州会看到熊猫吗？”  
“我可以向那边提出这个要求，你怎么突然问这个问题了？”范德萨说。  
“没什么，看到了朋友拍的熊猫视频而已。”琳恩点赞这条动态。  
新学期和新赛季开始了，琳恩忙了一阵才想起来还没有po自己在伊比萨玩的照片，找了几张肌肉线条最流畅的发出来，家人们最先点赞，看到小乔吹自己，琳恩十分开心的放下手机去打曲棍球。  
然而魏登费勒看到琳恩的泳装照，下半身又开始蠢蠢欲动，他无奈的打开p站手冲，运动了一会丝毫不见疲软，冲凉水澡也不管用，闭上眼睛，全都是自己双手抚摸琳恩腹肌的动作。  
在深夜飙车去红灯区的路上，魏登费勒回想起上次在荷兰吃饭的画面，琳恩很健谈，双商在线，对小孩很有耐心，最重要的是，琳恩出自门将世家又当过门将，她能够抚慰自己内心的不安，他有点心动。  
可二十岁的年龄差是不是有点太大了。  
等待红灯时，小腹实在涨得难受，魏登费勒掏出自己小兄弟撸动起来，去他妈的危险驾驶。  
他找了一家员工都是成熟女性的店，随便挑了一个黑发女性就去灯光暧昧的房间里，戴上套子，随便亲了女伴，就推倒开干，动作还算得上温柔。  
一发排出，魏登费勒倒在床的一边，女伴平复下呼吸，为他摘下套子，然后慢慢的抚摸他的小兄弟:“要不要再来一次，反正夜还长。”  
邪火散去的魏登费勒冷静下来:“不了，谢谢你。”  
看他躲避的眼神，女伴心里大概猜到了什么，放开手，开始跟魏登费勒聊天:“我是谁的替身？”  
这一句话吓得魏登费勒从床上跳下来:“你不是。”  
“罗曼，我见过多少男人，你就别在我眼前装了，我呢就是拿钱办事，让你开心的，是不是那个女的和我很像？黑头发，小麦色皮肤？”  
魏登费勒坐在一边的沙发上，把自己完全隐匿在黑暗中:“不，她是金发，白皮肤。”  
“她是有夫之妇？”  
“她还是个孩子，我却对她有非分之想。”  
“孩子？未成年？”  
“她成年了，19岁了。”  
“那你在犹豫什么？去追她啊。”  
“我也不知道我在犹豫什么……”  
女伴下结论:“真搞不懂你们这些男人在想什么，如果你不想继续，请结钱不要耽误我干活。”  
天亮了，他还是那个风度翩翩的魏登费勒，直到一周后，交管部门把他危险驾驶的照片和罚单一块寄来时，他羞红了脸。


	6. 二十年06

总监骚操作推迟琳恩的姻缘

06

新赛季开始了，卖掉一些主力的阿贾克斯表现还算可以。

进入九月份，琳恩开始做攻略，准备10月中的中国行，拉着安娜玛丽去逛街准备好看的衣服，当然小乔在后面拎包和开车。

基金会举行儿童活动，琳恩又可以开心的溜娃了，小乔抱着孩子们合影，在ins上扬言自己会是个好爸爸，琳恩转发卖哥:来来来上我这排队领号了。

魏登费勒看到后，戳了戳ins快拍中琳恩的脸。

你也会是个好伴侣啊。

国庆节刚过，魏登费勒飞到北京，发了一条庆祝中国建国70周年的动态以示友好，然后参观故宫。

这时候琳恩正准备行李，看到他ins动态有更新，开心的在床上跳来跳去，小乔就搞不明白妹妹为什么那么兴奋。

她打开多特官方账号，找到魏登费勒行程，竟然有几天是在广州。

不行，她一定得把魏登费勒欠她那顿饭吃回来，就广州了。

相比较德铁动不动就晚点的糟心，魏登费勒简直爱死了中国高铁的准点率，又快又稳就到了天津。

在天津没呆太久，他又飞到广州，参加俱乐部的活动。

魏登费勒到广州的时候，琳恩已经疯了好几天，还去湖南梅州和范德萨玩了半天，她逛街累了躺酒店玩手机，看到魏登费勒几分钟前发布的球迷活动照片，就在广州塔附近，琳恩打开地图看定位，离酒店不远，给范德萨发一条自己出去玩的消息后就坐地铁找魏登费勒去了。

琳恩到球场的时候，活动已经结束了，魏登费勒正在给球迷们签名，琳恩站在一边等他手工。

“天哪，你怎么会在这？”魏登费勒很高兴能在异乡碰到友人，他小跑几步到琳恩面前，琳恩笑着说:“Daddy有工作所以我也跟着来玩了。”

“我下午有时间，要不要我们一起去逛街？”

“走啊！”

逛了逛商业区，发现和欧洲没什么区别，琳恩兴趣低落，魏登费勒也察觉到了:“还想去哪里？”他还特意为坐在长椅上的琳恩挡住阳光，琳恩感受到微微的凉意，她抬头，看到了魏登费勒温柔的眼神，她突然间心跳加速，笑着说:“我想去游乐园，我来之前看到过长隆欢乐世界有好多好玩的游乐设施，你不是还欠我一顿饭嘛，不用你请了。”

“你让我陪你去坐过山车？”魏登费勒觉得自己有种羊入虎口的感觉，可是这是琳恩提出的请求啊。

琳恩点头，魏登费勒只好点头:“太刺激的我不上。”

不想挤地铁，琳恩选择打车前行，这已经是下午了，肯定是没办法把全部项目都玩个遍，琳恩拿着导览图，十分认真的跟魏登费勒讨论着哪几个项目可以玩。

魏登费勒想要偷拍琳恩，被发现了，他做贼心虚的把手机插到裤兜里，琳恩暧昧的笑，魏登费勒继续心虚的笑，琳恩绷不住了，大笑道:“要拍你就光明正大的拍，干嘛要偷拍啊。”她抽出他裤兜里的手机，握住他的手指纹解锁，然后留下一张很好看的自拍，魏登费勒特无奈的说:“这是我手机，算了，你高兴就行。”

激流勇进，过山车，U型滑板，琳恩越玩越兴奋，魏登费勒的脸色却越来越差，从大摆锤下来后，他控制不住自己，扒住垃圾桶就吐了个一干二净。

琳恩内疚的说:“对不起，罗曼。”

魏登费勒缓了缓头晕的症状:“没关系，琳恩，我就不陪你玩下面的项目了。”

琳恩放弃了接下来的计划，在园区随意走动，她看到了抓娃娃机，看了看其他人的操作，琳恩买了一把游戏币，不过运气不太好，快投完了还没抓到一只娃娃，魏登费勒提出试一试，就一个币，抓到了最大的一只熊，立起来都快有琳恩高，琳恩抱着熊，兴奋的说:“不要告诉leo有这只熊，我看到了就是我的！”魏登费勒点头:“好，不告诉他。”

他们顺便还看了最晚一场的马戏表演。散场时天完全黑了，亮起的灯光让气氛变得十分暧昧，琳恩对魏登费勒有好感，但相处没多久就说喜欢不太好，得放长线钓罗曼。

走向出口处时，旋转木马还在运行，人不多，琳恩找了马车和魏登费勒同乘，同时玩的情侣们选择在木马上接吻自拍，琳恩偷瞄魏登费勒，魏登费勒偷瞄她，琳恩先出手:“你长得真好看。”

没想到被将了一军，魏登费勒微笑着说:“你也很漂亮。”

按照偶像剧的剧情，俩人应该接吻了，琳恩手机铃声响了，范德萨看完合作伙伴的比赛，想起来找女儿:“你在哪玩？”

“我在长隆欢乐世界，刚看完最后一场马戏。”

“别回来太晚。”

刚才暧昧的气息消失殆尽，魏登费勒才想起来琳恩的父亲范德萨是自己的同龄人，他后悔去撩琳恩。

琳恩也在心里埋怨范德萨搅局。

回去的路程上俩人沉默不语，出租车司机把琳恩送到酒店，琳恩赌气的把魏登费勒的车钱一起付了，头也不回的下车走人。

琳恩没洗澡就躺沙发上睡着了，直接忽略了魏登费勒的道歉消息，范德萨见琳恩睡的踏实，给她盖上被子，自己去休息了。

琳恩睡醒了，浑身难受，她愣神，三条腿的男人到处都是，自己都这么主动了都get不到点，他妈的魏登费勒。

范德萨让客房服务送来早饭，他问女儿玩的开心吗，亲爹是无辜的，所以琳恩平静的说:“很刺激，就是有点累，我不想陪你去应酬了。”

“没事，你休息就行，我们也快回去了，要不要给你妈妈和小乔带点什么？”

“你看着买吧，哥哥说他想要一只熊猫玩偶。”

“那你买那只熊的时候怎么没想着买熊猫？”范德萨不能理解琳恩为什么非要从中国买一只等身熊回荷兰，荷兰又不是没得卖。

琳恩把头埋熊里:“我玩游戏机抓来的。”

“那行，我撤了，你接着睡。”

买齐了伴手礼，琳恩和范德萨结束行程返回荷兰。

被放鸽子的气出了之后，琳恩平静的想了想，单身老父亲确实比较难搞，不能怪魏登费勒，于是她把这只熊安置在自己的床上，还特意配了新赛季多特蒙德的儿童款门将服。


	7. 二十年07

尾灯琳恩牵手预警

布兰特背锅预警

07

处理一下手头的作业，琳恩开始追魏登费勒的计划，她故作可怜的说:我想去看鲁尔区德比，你有时间陪我吗？

面对年轻女孩的追求，尾灯叔思索了一会:没时间，我要去越南，你可以来看德国杯的比赛。

琳恩特意买了几件比较性感的内衣，染了新发色，兴致勃勃的拎着行李箱去多特蒙德。

Leo从亲妈那回来，一看是漂亮姐姐来找自己玩了，开心的不行不行的，从自己房间里拉出一大筐玩具要跟琳恩分享，琳恩跪坐在地上，陪leo扮演游戏中的角色，魏登费勒在一边准备食材，偶尔跟琳恩说几句话。

琳恩一进家门，魏登费勒就注意到她换了发型，她低头跟leo玩，领口露出好风光。

神啊，我该如何拒绝她的追求。

室内已经满足不了leo，他拉着琳恩去院子里踢球，琳恩穿着拖鞋控球，有时候会故意漏leo过去，两个人的笑声就没停过。

魏登费勒做好菜，解下围裙去院子里招呼他们吃饭，leo摇头:“我要和漂亮姐姐玩，不吃饭。”

琳恩直接抱着leo往室内走，leo竟然很乖巧的主动讨价还价:“我乖乖吃饭，然后姐姐再陪我玩好不好啊？”

魏登费勒就搞不明白leo为什么会这么听琳恩的话:“平常我让你吃饭跟拆家似的，你今天怎么这么老实？”

“因为姐姐漂亮啊。”

琳恩笑了:“小朋友很会夸人嘛，走，吃饭前先把小手洗干净了。”

Leo个子还小，够不到洗手台，他踩在小椅子上，洗干净手，让琳恩看过后自己爬到儿童座椅。

魏登费勒不禁感叹道:“我从没见我儿子这么听话，你真招小孩子喜欢。”

“我哥更是孩子王，有时候我都烦了，他还能耐心的带孩子，尝尝我们罗曼的手艺。”琳恩坐在客人的位置上，等待魏登费勒布菜。

魏登费勒很忐忑，他怕琳恩不喜欢他的手艺，好在琳恩吃下食物后不住的点头:“不错啊，比较清淡，更适合小孩子。”

“抚养权归我了，那我总得尽到父亲的责任吧。”

Leo为了玩，吃的有点多，但琳恩觉得接着运动对身体不好，于是对leo说:“姐姐累了，想休息一会，你要不要陪姐姐睡啊？”

“啊……”leo满脸都是不高兴，魏登费勒说:“晚上我们一起去看比赛，有你马尔科叔叔。”

琳恩见沙发宽敞，躺下小憩，结果leo是睡着了，她轻轻起身去厨房跟魏登费勒聊天，顺手帮他收拾料理台，小声说:“leo好像永动机，他怎么那么有精神啊。”

“小孩子都这样，抱歉本来是让你来玩的，结果你还帮我带上孩子了。”魏登费勒看着琳恩说。

“没，你教他很有礼貌，带着他玩也很开心。”琳恩把刀叉扔洗碗机，然后靠在门边看魏登费勒把先前洗好的餐具放在柜子里，他回头，看到琳恩温柔的眼神，不由自主的笑了:“看我干嘛。”

“看你好看。”说完这话，琳恩不好意思捂脸，从指缝里悄悄的看魏登费勒的反应，他有点不好意思，摸摸鼻头:“leo在睡觉，我们去院子里说话吧。”

他们坐在木马上，看琳恩对木马感兴趣的样子，魏登费勒心里负罪感更重了，她还是个孩子啊，他艰难的开口:“你订酒店了吗？”

“没啊，不是住你家吗？”琳恩有点疑惑。

“是这样啊，琳恩，你一个小女孩随随便便就住单身男人家里，传出去多不好啊。”虽然西欧这边比较开放，但魏登费勒实在不好意思在贾府大公主的风流史上留下最浓墨重彩的一笔。

琳恩不太明白魏登费勒为什么会这么保守:“我19岁了，已经是成年人了。”

“不，琳恩，你还小。”

“行了，我自己找酒店。”琳恩真的想呼叫尼格尔德容直接把魏登费勒腿打折然后绑走，但不行，为了最后的胜利，这点气得忍。

没想到，魏登费勒接着说:“我有一个在酒店长期租的房间，附近还有很多好吃的，离球场的距离刚刚好。”

“听你安排，我也住不长时间。”

午睡醒了的leo见房间里没人，去后院找漂亮姐姐:“我还以为姐姐走了呢。”

“怎么会呢，答应了要和你一起去看球的。”琳恩捏了捏leo的小鼻子，leo笑了，要琳恩亲亲抱抱举高高，那琳恩必然做啊。

看着两个小孩玩闹，魏登费勒回屋收拾leo一会要穿的衣服。

Leo今天很高兴，决定穿亲爹的衣服去看球，琳恩一直抱着他不撒手。

魏登费勒带着琳恩去包厢看比赛，却让凯尔看到了一个模糊的背影，老队长拦住他，八卦道:“有情况？”

“有啥情况，人一小姑娘就是来看球的。”魏登费勒心虚的解释。

“就一小姑娘，你儿能这么老实？行啊，罗曼，学会用儿子钓妹子然后曲线救国了，那姑娘成年了吗？”

“19。”

“你老的都快当人爹了，你怎么下得去手？”凯尔继续吐槽，魏登费勒脸羞成了猪肝色:“你快别说了。”

“去陪妹子吧，放心，我嘴上有把门的。”凯尔说这么说，然后在多特蒙德球员群聊里卖队友:罗曼有情况。

布尔基:？？？

凯尔:老的。

布尔基:再见。

魏登费勒拿来德国看球标准套餐，啤酒和香肠，琳恩说:“有玻璃挡一下声音，感觉头没那么疼。”

啃了一嘴香肠油的leo吧唧亲在琳恩脸上:“这样姐姐就不头疼了。”琳恩无奈的笑了，魏登费勒用纸巾给leo擦嘴:“亲姐姐之前得把自己油嘴擦干净。”

结果leo贯彻坑爹不商量的基本原则:“那也总比你想亲姐姐却不敢强吧？”

气氛瞬间凝固，心怀鬼胎的两个大人对视然后分开，leo却不知死活的推着魏登费勒坐在琳恩身边，自己去一边玩了。

魏登费勒先开口:“小孩子，开玩笑，别介意。”其实手心已经紧张的出汗了。

琳恩点头:“没事。”其实内心特别想转身抱住魏登费勒。

生死看淡不服就干的荷兰人性格上头，琳恩说干就干，红着脸抱住魏登费勒:“罗曼。”犹豫再三，魏登费勒伸手将琳恩揽入怀中。

那场比赛魏登费勒都忘了怎么看的，他牵着琳恩，琳恩牵着leo，像是一家三口在夜晚的街头漫步。

到了酒店门口，魏登费勒把行李箱还给琳恩，双手握住琳恩微凉的手，想说什么又说不出来:“你……什么时候回荷兰？”

“明天，想我多留会？”琳恩心虚，但故意装的很有底气。

魏登费勒摇头:“天不早了，你快去休息吧。”

琳恩抬头看魏登费勒，希望他能get自己的暗示，魏登费勒迷惑，最后还是leo看不下去了:“papa，漂亮姐姐要你亲她。”

“这样不太好吧，我艹……”

琳恩揪着魏登费勒领口的围巾，让他低头，自己则嘴对嘴亲了上去，很快就分开，提箱子就跑。

魏登费勒留在原地，突然间笑开花，抱起神助攻的儿子往家走。

回荷兰后，琳恩经常会害羞的笑出声，抱着熊滚来滚去，安娜玛丽最先注意到女儿的异常，她悄悄告诉范德萨:“我们琳恩是不是谈恋爱了？前几天不在家是去找男朋友了吗？”

“有可能。”范德萨说。

阿贾克斯总监为什么能下此结论，是因为琳恩买车票刷的是他给的副卡，他收到她去多特蒙德的车票信息，他把多特蒙德现役球员的社交媒体翻了个遍，按琳恩的年龄找未婚单身男青年，筛选下来有两个比较符合范德萨审美的人——布兰特和布尔基。

布尔基是门将，可能琳恩会对这个位置的球员有好看。

那布兰特嘛，唇红齿白有才华的英俊小伙，哪个岳父看了都愿意他当女婿。于是范德萨用小号特别关注了他。

安娜玛丽这么一说，范德萨就等着琳恩领上门见家长的那天了。


	8. 二十年08

二十年08

开头琳恩卖小乔高能预警

尾灯叔x琳恩的伪车库play预警

08

范德萨总是能收到去往多特蒙德的购票信息。

以前回家能看到俩小孩鸡飞狗跳，这下回家清净太多，小乔觉得事情不对，他问范德萨:“爸，我妹是不是谈恋爱了？”

“估计是，天天往多特蒙德跑，哎，明年她生日礼物给她在多特蒙德买套公寓吧，正好她也二十岁了，你觉得怎么样，亲爱的？”范德萨问安娜玛丽，安娜玛丽点头同意，被忽视的小乔抗议道:“我妹妹要嫁人了，你们不管管？”

“这不管了吗？”安娜玛丽说。

“她都要去跟男朋友同居了，你们也不管？”

“小乔，那我得跟你算算账了。”范德萨坐在小乔身边，开始算总账:“你上中学那会跟女同学出去开房，套子钱还是骗琳恩的零花钱买的，要不是琳恩想买新球鞋没钱跟我哭穷，我到现在都不知道我儿子怎么能这么牛逼。”

“爸，能不能别提这事了，多丢人啊。”小乔真没想到范德萨会突然间这么说。

“在多特蒙德买房这事你就保持沉默好了，给琳恩个惊喜，放心，亏不了你，等你想安定下来，我和亲爱的也会给你买的。”

“我不是在乎这个问题，爸，一想到琳恩要和别的男人在一起，我就难受，这明明是专属于我的权利啊，只能我卖她，不能别人卖她。”小乔舍不得妹妹出嫁。

安娜玛丽摸了摸小乔的头:“我和埃德温迟早都会有离开你们的那一天，我们希望你和琳恩能找到相互扶持的另一半，到时候你们不孤单，如果你们觉得自己一个人活得挺好，那我们也支持你们的想法。”

琳恩匆匆忙忙的上完课回家收拾行李去火车站:“万圣节我不在家过了。”

小乔必然看热闹:“正好家里没买你的菜。”

魏登费勒和leo在车站接她，黄黑色团子冲到琳恩怀里，琳恩抱着他亲了好久，搞得魏登费勒吃自己儿子的醋:“喂！你们俩还要不要上车了！”

“吃醋了？”琳恩悄悄握住袖子里魏登费勒的手，魏登费勒点头。她踮起脚尖，用一个雪花中的深吻安抚了老男人。

先去酒店放下行李，三个人回家，餐桌上摆了几个南瓜，leo拉着琳恩:“姐姐我们一起刻南瓜灯吧！”

“好啊。”

刻着刻着，魏登费勒手机响了，凯尔心疼他孤儿寡父，想约他和leo出来吃饭，顺便搞下八卦。

“带你儿出来吃饭。”凯队开始挖坑，实际上聚精会神听那边的声音，魏登费勒摇头:“不行，那小女孩来和我过万圣节了，我就不跟你一起吃饭。”

“那行，把咱儿子给我玩会，你俩正好可以嘿嘿嘿。”凯尔笑的相当猥琐。

“我儿子离不开小女孩。”

Leo听到自己名字，凑到话筒前:“我离不开漂亮姐姐！”

琳恩虽然小声说“leo不要打扰罗曼”，但让凯尔听见了，魏登费勒果断挂机，封住凯尔的嘴。

“要不你去忙？”琳恩说。

“不了，不能让你白来，反正凯尔也没啥正事，一会，要不要和leo一起去敲门要糖果？”魏登费勒委婉的发出约会邀请。

“好啊。”琳恩同意。

Leo洗好全是南瓜肉的手，拉着琳恩去自己房间，把给她准备的女巫衣服拿出来看:“我们三个都是一样的衣服。”

“可能有点大，不过这样的袍子应该大点也无所谓吧？”魏登费勒忐忑的说。

“我喜欢！”

Leo拎着小筐去敲门，琳恩和魏登费勒手牵手在后面跟着，突然间有量车停在路边，大声摁着喇叭，魏登费勒回头，呵，凯尔抛下孩子来搞八卦:“你来干嘛？去去去别下车别过来。”

“我太太做了一些糖，让我送来。”凯尔把纸袋放副驾，打开窗户，魏登费勒送来琳恩的手，凑过来封堵住凯尔的视线:“你丫开车赶紧走。”

凯尔是走了，但他借助后视镜看到了一个金发的女孩。

凯尔:老罗曼找了个金发妞。

魏登费勒安抚琳恩:“希望你不要介意，他只是很八卦而已……”

琳恩却认真的说:“我们会有公开的那一天。”

Leo玩够了，魏登费勒抱着他往回走，他还说不累要接着玩，结果在魏登费勒怀里睡着了。

把儿子放床上，琳恩悄悄的拉着魏登费勒的手，撒娇说:“让我留下好不好。”

“不行，琳恩，这样不好。”魏登费勒义正言辞的拒绝她，把她从自己身上摸索的手拿下来，牵住她，塞到副驾。

结果狭小的空间反而给了琳恩发挥的空间，她挣脱魏登费勒的手，使得他整个人摔在自己身上。琳恩一只手抱住魏登费勒结实的肩膀，趴在他肩头，呼吸着他的热度与气息:“我相信你会很温柔的对我，是吗？”另一只手包住魏登费勒略大一些的手，犹犹豫豫，还是放在自己胸口。

魏登费勒懵了，他感受着手掌下少女每次呼吸带来的起伏，小兄弟蓬勃欲出，他十分艰难的抽出手，搂住琳恩:“别这样，琳恩，我不值得。”

“你……不会是……硬不起来吧？”琳恩单从字面下如此结论。

浪漫的气氛瞬间消散。

自暴自弃的魏登费勒蹭了蹭琳恩的小腿，感受到热度与硬度的琳恩脸更红了:“so huge。”

“你还小，说不定过一段时间你就不喜欢我了，我不想让你后悔，别再为难我了。”

“那你起来送我回酒店吧。”琳恩闷声说。


	9. 二十年09

尾灯叔的恋情在多特曝光了哈哈哈

09

这个万圣节假期，对魏登费勒来说是不断挑战底线，搞到最后他都怀疑自己是不是萎了。

琳恩白天睡醒了来家里玩，有事没事就黏着魏登费勒，魏登费勒还得手忙脚乱的把琳恩摸索自己肢体的手摘下来握住。

甚至有一次，魏登费勒被琳恩堵在墙角里，用手肆意摩擦小兄弟。

被喜欢的人触碰自然会爽到发出愉悦的声音，魏登费勒意识到不对后，死死的咬住嘴唇，该死的琳恩还踮起脚去亲吻，撬开他的嘴。

魏登费勒抱住她，温柔的亲着:“放过我吧。”

“可它出卖了你，你介意的话，我用手……”

受伤做手术恢复都不带哭的魏登费勒被琳恩折磨的哭了:“我的祖宗啊，别再欺负我了。”

“我们彼此有好感，再进一步接触不是理所应当的吗？我哥谈恋爱第二天就跟女朋友去开房了。我是没经验，但我和我家人不介意有保护措施的婚前性行为。罗曼-魏登费勒，我一个女孩都不怕，你一个老男人到底怕什么？”琳恩的话语掷地有声，砸在魏登费勒心里更是激起千层浪。

魏登费勒泪眼婆娑的看着琳恩的眼睛，他突然间想起了荷兰三棍客的内讧故事，他怕自己说错话会随时被琳恩打断三条腿:“琳恩，你还小，你现在对我的好感说不定过几天就结束了，变数太大，最珍贵的要留给最爱你的伴侣而不是我这个单身父亲。”趁琳恩没缓过神来，他抽身躲进厕所并反锁，琳恩想了想，拿起手机开始计时。

解决问题后，魏登费勒从厕所出来，琳恩给他看:“挺持久嘛。”

“我给你跪了行不行！”

上课打球复习考试，圣诞节前的琳恩忙的跟狗一样，没功夫搭理魏登费勒，要不是他给她ins私信留言leo想她了，她都忘了还有个老男人。

琳恩前十九年的人生都是跟家人一起过的圣诞节，她冷落魏登费勒也是因为不知道要不要去和他还有leo见面。

她对他有好感，但这份好感还达不到可以离开家人的程度。

兄妹俩慢跑活动，小乔很敏锐的发现琳恩不对劲，停下脚步，他们慢慢走，小乔直接问:“是感情不太顺？”

“哥，要是这个圣诞节我不在家过，你说daddy和mammy会不高兴吗？”

“可能会难过一会，说实在的，他们已经做好了我们都离家的心理准备了。”

这次去多特蒙德前，琳恩很正式的在玄关跟家人告别:“我要走了。”

小乔正在搬东西:“你走了就没人跟我抢游戏了。”范德萨一脸看戏，安娜玛丽也是一脸八卦:“新年前不用回来了。”

魏登费勒都打算孤儿寡父的过圣诞节了，没想到琳恩竟然来多特蒙德，琳恩去酒店放下行李然后买了个姜饼屋材料包，打算和leo一起粘。

现在魏登费勒聪明了，直接握住琳恩的手接吻，防止她挑事。

粘完姜饼屋，琳恩抱着leo装饰圣诞树:“leo长胖也长高了，我都快抱不动他了。”

“换我来？”

“今天是前夜，你不是要去参加俱乐部的活动吗？我抱着leo玩就好了。”

“你愿意跟我一起去吗？”魏登费勒邀请琳恩前行，琳恩点头。

心怀鬼胎的三个人一起去威斯特法伦球场，琳恩和leo坐在看台上，看四周的球迷们用手机装扮成星河。

凯尔绕开魏登费勒，准确找到了琳恩和leo的位置。

“你好。”凯尔很慈祥的跟琳恩打招呼，琳恩不认识他，凯尔继续自我介绍:“我是多特蒙德的领队凯尔，以前是罗曼的队长。”

“漂亮姐姐，这是我凯尔叔叔。”leo对琳恩说。

看来是熟人啊，琳恩很大方的搭话:“我叫琳恩。”

魏登费勒结束采访后就看到凯尔和琳恩相谈甚欢的样子，吓得不行，跑过去推开凯尔:“你干嘛？”

“跟琳恩妹妹聊天呢，吃醋了？”

“吃你大爷！叫什么妹妹！”

“不让叫妹妹，难道是，嫂子？”

“你大爷！”

把八卦的凯尔撵走之后，魏登费勒问琳恩:“他只是有点八卦，没有吓坏你吧？”

“他只是很热情的向我展示多特蒙德的友好。”琳恩笑着回答。

但是leo卖凯尔了:“凯尔叔叔问了好多好多，他还问漂亮姐姐你是不是很持久，还说papa除了活好以外哪里值得漂亮姐姐喜欢。”

“这个王八蛋。”魏登费勒简直想宰了凯尔，琳恩却对魏登费勒耳语道:“我知道你很持久。”

一些多特小年轻听凯尔队长说魏登费勒女朋友来了，借着跟leo玩的由头来看琳恩。

琳恩十分得体的应付着这些八卦的眼神，罗伊斯试图抱走leo给他们留下二人空间，魏登费勒再不知道羊驼心里想什么就白当队长了:“你回家抱你孩子去吧！”

圣诞节前夜就这么鸡飞狗跳的过去了。

圣诞节当天，琳恩在酒店里跟家人视频了好久才去见leo，leo拉着琳恩的手:“漂亮姐姐，你看圣诞老人送给我的书！”

那是琳恩拜托魏登费勒半夜放在圣诞树下的礼物。

“陪我念好不好啊？我有些字还不认识。”

“好啊！”

不过小孩读了几页就没耐心去院子里踢球了，琳恩从背包里拿出一个盒子递给魏登费勒:“给你准备的礼物。”

那是一条编的还算整齐的手绳，多特的黄黑配色。

“戴上试试看大小。”

有点大，但也不碍事，魏登费勒刚想说谢谢，琳恩接着说:“里面还有我的一股头发呢，这样我就能一直陪在你身边了。”

“哇哦，谢谢你，琳恩，我也给你准备了礼物，不知道你会不会喜欢。”

那是卡地亚的一款手环，属于很低调的那种饰品，琳恩一看就喜欢了，自己拿过来带上，想亲魏登费勒，老男人往后撤:“你别动手动脚的啊。”

“你大爷的魏登费勒！”

虽然嘴上这么说，但圣诞节后的跨年时间，他们是接吻度过的。

假期很美好，分别时也很难过，魏登费勒压抑心头的酸涩，送琳恩进火车站。

冬歇期结束后，魏登费勒要参加俱乐部的活动，大家一脸八卦的围观魏登费勒，让他交代恋情。

“这个嘛，秘密。”

“除了叫琳恩，19岁，你再多说点。”魏登费勒选择直接跑，甩开这帮小年轻的追问。


	10. 二十年10

结尾学步车预警

10  
琳恩一边阿姆斯特丹和多特蒙德来回跑，而范德萨和安娜玛丽对着房产中介提供的信息挑来挑去，最终选了一套一人住还比较宽敞的小公寓，他们照着家里的家装给琳恩装修好，琳恩只需要拎包就能入住。  
而到了五月初，琳恩开始期待魏登费勒会给自己准备什么样的生日礼物，但是小乔却早早下了通知:“平常无所谓，过生日还有爸妈的结婚纪念日你得在家吧？”  
琳恩把这话转述给魏登费勒:“我生日是5月19号，他们的结婚纪念日就是5月20号。”  
“没事，我提前给你准备生日礼物。”  
“你也知道生日礼物对我来说也没什么，我也不太在乎，不如，你肉偿？”  
“不，琳恩，你不想。”魏登费勒义正言辞的拒绝。  
这事让凯尔传到球员那里了，大家都在七嘴八舌的捣乱，只有罗伊斯还算有点良心，约着魏登费勒出去逛街，斯嘉丽作为外援同行。  
斯嘉丽大概问了琳恩的年龄以及穿衣风格，推荐了一双阿迪最新款跑鞋。  
“其实我觉得送女孩子珠宝最省心了，别看有些女性不戴吧，但就喜欢屯着。”逛街间隙，他们三人坐在咖啡店聊天，斯嘉丽捧着咖啡说，魏登费勒回答:“圣诞节送了她一个卡地亚的手环。”  
罗伊斯握住斯嘉丽带婚戒的手:“戒指呢？”  
“我们只是谈恋爱吧……送戒指不合适……”魏登费勒下意识的把戒指当做一生的承诺。  
斯嘉丽实在是不敢相信对面竟然坐着一个老古董，她指了指咖啡店对面的内衣店:“我和马尔科谈恋爱那会，他送我一套内衣，虽然颜色没法看，但我特别高兴。”  
“送内衣？我们还没确定关系……”魏登费勒被斯嘉丽震惊，斯嘉丽抓住了重点:“你和琳恩到底什么关系？她都和你一起参加圣诞节活动了？”  
“我们……相互有好感，但始终没有告白。”魏登费勒说出了实话。  
“拜托，你们俩单身谈恋爱这不是人之常情吗？”罗伊斯也有点搞不懂曾经球队的老父亲。  
“其实问题在我，琳恩好几次都快说出口，让我岔开了话题，我总觉得我带着一个小儿子和她谈恋爱，是对她的不公平，你们想想，如果你们的女儿，从小当公主养大，你们会同意她给一个大她20岁的人当后妈去吗？我想你们也不会同意的吧。”  
斯嘉丽思考了一会，认真的回答魏登费勒:“如果那个男人能用诚意打动我，我会同意他们在一起的。”  
“come on，罗曼。”罗伊斯给魏登费勒打气。  
五月初，琳恩来多特蒙德，魏登费勒给她看生日礼物，琳恩开心的当场试穿然后要起飞。  
他看着琳恩高兴的样子，沉了沉气:“琳恩。”琳恩走到他身边，抬头看他:“怎么了？”  
告白的话语犹犹豫豫说不出口，琳恩开玩笑:“想要以身相许却说不出口？”  
“你就这么想要我这个老男人？”魏登费勒被琳恩气到笑出声，他捏了捏琳恩的鼻子。  
没想到琳恩很正经的回答:“因为你好看，你很温柔。”  
他拥抱她:“提前祝你生日快乐！”  
范德萨简单粗暴的把房产证和钥匙扔给琳恩:“生日礼物。”  
琳恩单纯的以为是父母在阿姆斯特丹给自己买的住处，打开一看，卧槽在多特蒙德，细看地址，和魏登费勒在一个社区。  
见女儿高兴，总监嘚瑟:“这地不错吧？”他以为琳恩会说谢谢，她却问:“我哥有没有？”  
“你哥确定关系了，我就给他准备。”  
“Daddy真好。”  
“我特别想知道那个勾走我女儿的混蛋到底是谁。”  
你可能真的会打断他的腿，琳恩想。  
第二天就是他们的结婚纪念日，琳恩和小乔被爹妈秀了一脸。当年安娜玛丽重病缠身，琳恩每天都生活在失去母亲的噩梦中，范德萨告知老爵爷后，放下球队贴身照顾妻子，后来安娜玛丽恢复健康，老两口的感情更好了。  
小leo去亲妈那里过暑假了，面对夏休期，魏登费勒和琳恩一起运动，琳恩教魏登费勒打曲棍球，魏登费勒带琳恩练习门将日常。  
确实如同范德萨说的，琳恩的水平不足以征战职业比赛。  
他像球门右上角踢球，琳恩飞身扑救，人摔地上起不来了，蜷缩在那里，魏登费勒吓坏了，蹲下去查看伤势，没想到琳恩扑倒他，跨坐在他的小腹，带着得意的笑:“家父祖传的演技。”  
魏登费勒立刻有了反应，他试图推开琳恩，琳恩趴在他身上，亲吻他的喉结:“罗曼。”  
“不行，琳恩，这不行。”魏登费勒发现自己的发力点已经被琳恩困住，他觉得自己可能会被琳恩强上了:“不不不琳恩，换个地方好不好，这万一整个航拍不就全程直播了吗。”  
琳恩让魏登费勒起身，抓着他的手回到卧室。  
拉上窗帘，魏登费勒比平常更有侵略性的亲吻琳恩，琳恩摸索着魏登费勒的裤边，直接带着内裤拽下来，她照着小电影里的情节，用略显粗糙的手抚摸已经完全勃起的小兄弟，头部无意识的蹭过老茧，换来魏登费勒更加用力的拥抱与呻吟声。  
得到心上人的鼓励，琳恩想要蹲下含他，魏登费勒直接抱住她，让琳恩的双腿缠在腰上:“不行，琳恩，你为我做的够多，你不需要再主动了，接下来交给我好吗？”  
“好啊。”  
琳恩躺在床上，歪着头看魏登费勒脱光光:“好看。”  
“没你好看。”魏登费勒侧躺在琳恩身边，把琳恩微微红肿的嘴唇亲到水光潋滟。  
他用被子包裹住两个人，不一会琳恩的衣服就被脱掉了。  
其实真到了坦诚相见的这一步，琳恩反而害羞的趴在魏登费勒胸口不肯抬头，魏登费勒亲了亲她头顶的发旋:“放心，不会做到最后的。”  
琳恩很疑惑，魏登费勒让她转过身背对自己:“我没准备套子。”  
“我有按时吃优思明……”  
“优思明也不是万全的办法，琳恩，你应该最爱的是你自己。”嘴上说着堂而皇之的大道理，魏登费勒手上动作没停，一只手交替抚摸琳恩的双乳，另一只手顺着琳恩的马甲线一路下滑，来到少女从未被男性探索过的区域。  
只是擦过，琳恩已经敏感到在魏登费勒的怀里抽搐，他的手逐渐湿润，他含住少女的耳垂:“你都湿了。”  
“你……快进来啊。”琳恩不轻不重给了魏登费勒一肘子，魏登费勒故意不缓冲，直接用手指刺激琳恩的阴蒂。  
过于强烈的快感让琳恩爽到翻白眼，她呻吟不断，汗湿的手抓不住魏登费勒的手臂，只能抓住床单来舒缓自己的情绪。  
“不行了……”  
“这次轮到你说不行了？”魏登费勒发挥专业优势，变着花样给琳恩刺激，他感觉到怀中少女的身体越来越紧张，可能是快高潮了，他手下速度更快了，而最终，琳恩的性事初体验泄了魏登费勒一手透明液体，软下来的少女哭着要魏登费勒抱紧她。  
如她所愿。  
呼吸平稳后，魏登费勒开始在琳恩的大腿根抽插，熟透了的樱桃正在等他采摘，他却坚持自己的底线不肯进入。  
代餐始终比不上正餐，魏登费勒摩擦了很久才射到自己手上，而琳恩已经化成了一摊水，只会喘气:“你憋了多久啊……”  
“没多久，你要一起洗澡吗？”魏登费勒起身，用纸巾擦手，琳恩很好奇精液是什么味道，舔了舔他的手心，然后皱眉头:“啊，难吃，真不知道黄片里那些女性怎么咽下去的。”  
不过魏登费勒忘了身旁的少女会食髓知味，一起洗澡的时候她黏着他，他又射在她大腿根那里。  
琳恩爽是爽了，但穿牛仔裤时疼的她想揍人，魏登费勒看她走路不自在的动作，笑出声，恼羞成怒的琳恩用抱枕打魏登费勒，搞得老男人不得不举手投降承认是自己失控了。


	11. 二十年11

你们李太沉迷于掏实验室下水道还有打《刺客信条启示录》，咕咕咕，然后想起来要更新

吵架预警

11

夏季是多雨的季节，这天下起了小雨，琳恩不想出门逛街就赖魏登费勒家里不走了，她坐在吧台上写作业，写不下去的时候满嘴口吐芬芳，魏登费勒见她忙没跟她说话，自己在厨房里准备吃喝。

“收一收，我们吃饭了。”

比较丰盛的一顿午饭，琳恩很满意菜色，于是吃的比平时多一些:“太好吃了，不行，罗曼，你怎么这么会做饭？”

“喜欢就行。”

魏登费勒收拾厨房，琳恩看着他宽厚的背影，开始脑补两个人结婚后的画面，她笑出声，因为太美好。

厨房收拾妥当，魏登费勒解下围裙，看着琳恩继续写作业，他站在她背后，为她捏肩放松，琳恩写完作业发给老师，伸了个懒腰，直接倒在魏登费勒怀里:“该死的老师，我们终于要说再见了！”

“把你东西收拾好，雨小了，我们出去走走？”

“好啊。”

不知道琳恩哪根筋搭错了，她握住魏登费勒的手，对他说:“罗曼，我喜欢你，我想和你在一起，你喜欢我吗？”

魏登费勒看到了琳恩眼中的爱意，他向后退了一步:“琳恩，你不该开口跟我告白的，有些话一旦说出来留没法挽回。”

“不不不，我们都是单身，谈恋爱怎么了？”

“你有没有考虑过我们之间二十岁的年龄差？”

“性别都不是问题了，年龄不算什么。”

“那我也不瞒你了，我到现在为止都是把你的感情视为年轻人对性事好奇的探索，没有当真。我们可以约《你懂的【炮，但是我们绝对不会约会。”

“你就对我一点好感也没有吗？”琳恩已经快哭了。

“没有，你应该和一个同龄人谈恋爱而不是跟我。”魏登费勒拒绝的相当干脆，他心里不舒服，但希望长痛不如短痛，让琳恩彻底死心，回归她原本的公主生活。

眼泪终于流了出来，琳恩很想摔杯子，但还是克制住了，行，他等着。

琳恩光速收拾好自己的行李，拎着包走人，外面的雨突然间下大了，魏登费勒突然意识到琳恩没带伞，他拿着黄黑色的伞追出去，琳恩一边哭一边车站走。

“拿着伞。”

“与你无关，不要你管。”琳恩反手抹了一把眼泪，接过伞继续气冲冲的走。

荷兰这边也下雨，范德萨和安娜玛丽出公务，家里就剩下小乔，一看妹妹淋湿了，他拿了大浴巾，包住妹妹，感受到熟悉的气息，琳恩抱着小乔哭到睡着。

还用想嘛，肯定是多特蒙德那个王八蛋让琳恩伤心了。

把妹妹哄睡了，小乔开始想着给妹妹出气。

小乔:我妹妹被人甩了。

亨特拉尔:我就说多特蒙德没一个好玩意吧。

罗本:我觉得应该先弄清楚两个人之间发生了什么，是不是那种触及底线的错误？

斯肉德:我们到现在都不知道和你妹妹谈恋爱的那个人是谁，怎么帮你啊。

德容:就是揍人你也得指个坐标啊。

范佩西:你爹知道吗？

小乔:我们都不知道琳恩的男朋友是谁，据我对我妹妹的了解，她喜欢布尔基那种类型的。

亨特拉尔:等着，我给你安排上了。

小乔:你干嘛？万一是我妹妹的错你再打了布尔基，这多不好。

于是鲁尔区德比，沙矿球员吃错药了一样围着多特蒙德禁区狂轰滥炸，布尔基不停的扑救，还不小心拉伤了，不得不下半场换上替补门将希茨。

亨特拉尔:咋样，少爷你满意吗？德甲小钢炮说话还是管用的。

小乔:我谢谢你。

正式进入夏休期，琳恩也放假了，她低落的情绪家人都看在眼里，范德萨想带她出去玩散散心，但琳恩拒绝跟父母同行，小乔主动站出来:“我在家陪她，你俩玩去吧。”

德里赫特和小德容回荷兰探亲，自然要忽悠小乔和琳恩出来玩，一见琳恩强装开心的样子，小德容说:“想找什么样的男朋友啊，我们队中有好多单身男孩子。”

“等下赛季抽到多特，我代表尤文打爆他们。”

琳恩冷笑:“你丫瞄准球门方向再开炮，小胖子。”

还能开玩笑证明琳恩还有的救，德里赫特在小乔眼神的威胁下没有还嘴。

小德容无奈的说:“你要怎么才能开心起来啊？”得到友人的关心还有哥哥的关爱，琳恩突然间笑开了花，指着他和德里赫特说:“我要你俩在我面前亲热给我看。”

“what？”

“开玩笑啦。”

四个人实在想不出还有哪里好玩的，决定去巴塞罗那，去小德容那里宅几天。

琳恩躺沙发上等着三个男孩伺候她，她打开电视，准备换台，反手摸遥控器，呦，摸出来一把套子:“你大爷的马泰斯！”

“我大爷怎么了？哎哟我的祖宗啊，你这是干嘛呢。”德里赫特看到她手上的罪证，吓得反向操作:“那个橙色的好用，弗兰基说的。”

四个少年联机打刺客信条bug命，化身法兰西四大流氓横扫游戏。

等待剧情动画时，琳恩ins提示密友更新，小乔看了看屏幕:“罗曼？布尔基那王八蛋还来联系你？！”

“不用搭理他，继续玩游戏。”琳恩咬牙切齿的说。

于是荷兰小夫夫看着琳恩和小乔把雅阁姐弟的套装换成康纳的衣服，开始万物皆刚万事无双式屠城。

“手柄快被你们俩摁坏了！”

小乔私下里问过琳恩多特那套房子怎么处理，琳恩说已经拜托中介出租了，卖是舍不得卖。

亲哥内心发出灵魂拷问，是舍不得房子还是舍不得布尔基啊？


	12. 二十年12

耳机爸爸持续躺枪预警

猴哥和小德容双线调查预警

猴哥骚操作预警

最重要的是，尾灯叔终于告白了

12

小德容的嘴是开了光的，新赛季欧冠小组赛竟然把多特蒙德和巴塞罗那抽在了一个小组。

然后小德容忘记自己后腰的职责，带球突突突，把多特后防主要是布尔基差点打成筛子。

可怜的瑞士罗曼，琳恩一边看剪辑一边闷笑。

笑着笑着，她抱着等身娃娃就沉默了，她把头埋在小熊身体里:我想你了，罗曼。

想了想老男人的温柔与冷漠，艹绝对不能被困住，于是她爬起来去蹦迪，在酒精中放纵自己。

琳恩高估了自己的酒量，两杯长岛冰茶下肚后，她已经飘的不知道自己在哪里了，脑子剩下的唯一念头就是吐到酒吧外面的垃圾桶里。

她抱着垃圾桶吐的干干净净，然后脑子清醒了一点。

“琳恩，你还好吗？”熟悉的声音想起，琳恩努力回头，思索着这个贱兮兮的男人是谁。

亨特拉尔看见琳恩迷蒙的表情就知道大公主没认出他来:“是我，克拉斯。”反应过来的琳恩转身就跑，奈何一脚踩在呕吐物上，然后结结实实摔在上面，她闻着胃酸味，自暴自弃的躺下不动，就当自己是做了噩梦。

显然亨特拉尔相当有处理残局的经验，他扛着琳恩走出残局，走到附近的24小时营业超市，买了几件女装，拜托女店员帮琳恩换好衣服。他又扛着琳恩回到自己车里，后座放平，让她躺下，自己则给罗本打电话:“今不去了，孩子突然间拉肚子。”

“怎么不是你这个王八蛋拉肚子呢，我仨先玩着，有时间再见。”

谁不知道每次玩的都是我。亨特拉尔对着手机屏幕嘟嘴。

“罗曼……”琳恩开始说梦话:“我好想你。”

“布尔基有什么好的，一看就是招蜂引蝶的一张脸。”亨特拉尔知道这时候只能顺着她的语气说话。

“谁说是布尔基了。”

琳恩一句话震惊了快睡着的亨特拉尔，沙矿小钢炮立刻开动记忆宫殿把多特蒙德翻了个底朝天。

他有些难以置信的回头看着大公主:“你说你喜欢魏登费勒？”

“老子最喜欢他了，可他不喜欢我。”

亨特拉尔傻了，他现在特别想让罗本一棍子锤晕自己。

琳恩睡得舒服，醒了发现自己在熟人车里，亨特拉尔丧尸一样坐在驾驶位上:“醒了？”

“谢谢你，克拉斯。”

“不用客气，你知道你昨晚干了什么嘛？”亨特拉尔开始下套，琳恩真不记得了:“我吐你车上了？麻烦你把洗车票据寄到俱乐部找Daddy报销。”

“不，你说你喜欢魏登费勒。”

看琳恩那惨白的脸色，亨特拉尔知道自己抓住了把柄:“没事，等你公开恋情我再给埃德温说。”

“我不信……”

“你要不信，我现在就打电话告诉你爹。”

“我错了克拉斯，我相信你。”

“我们都以为你和布尔基谈恋爱了，你这是找男朋友呢还是受虐狂找了个爹伺候他下半辈子啊？”亨特拉尔说出了大多数人的疑虑:“埃德温对你比对小乔走心多了，咋没见小乔找了个妈呢？”

“够了，克拉斯，你闭嘴行不行！”琳恩真的明白了为什么亨特拉尔是那个挨揍的，谁听这话能不上火？

“行，不说你了，送你回学校还是回家？”

“回学校吧。”

小德容这边也发现了异常。

按说如果真的对不起琳恩的话，布尔基在跟自己握手时会心虚，可瑞士男模相当有底气，他把这消息跟德里赫特一沟通，德里赫特也发现了不对，他跟小德容说:“是不是多特蒙德还有个叫罗曼的门将啊？”

“有可能是青训营的小门将？”

德里赫特看了看谷歌搜索的结果:“弗兰基，可能我们搞错了。”

“是有女孩子叫罗曼？”

“性别没错，跟我们琳恩谈恋爱的可能是罗曼-魏登费勒，1980年出生，比我们琳恩大二十岁？！”说出年龄差，德里赫特破音了。

德里赫特随手问克拉斯-西欧足坛八卦中心-扬-只有你不想知道没有他不知道-他不挨揍谁挨揍-亨特拉尔:克拉斯前辈，你在沙矿效力时鲁尔区德比的气氛怎么样啊？

小乔琳恩德里赫特还有小德容经常同出同进，这在贾府都是知道的，既然德里赫特开口问，那就证明一点，不止一个人怀疑琳恩跟魏登费勒谈恋爱。

亨特拉尔回复:还行吧，就是打来打去对面的门将都他妈叫罗曼。

德里赫特手一抖:你也知道了？

亨特拉尔:我知道两个罗曼都是帅哥，都很招女孩喜欢，啊，年轻一点的罗曼更招男孩子喜欢。

亨特拉尔:原来你喜欢骚气的这口啊。

德里赫特被气的不行不行的:滚！

相比较荷兰这边的暗潮汹涌，魏登费勒那边就比较惨了。

家里突然间冷清下来，再也没有两个叽叽喳喳的说话声，有时候魏登费勒做饭，随口问:“琳恩，今天牛排很新鲜，吃七分熟怎么样？”没有女声回答，leo奶声奶气的说:“今天漂亮姐姐没有来。”

小小的leo粘着魏登费勒问漂亮姐姐怎么还不来找自己玩啊，一开始魏登费勒还用姐姐上学忙来搪塞他，后来leo觉出事不对，他拦住魏登费勒，不让他去上班:“papa，姐姐为什么不来了？”

魏登费勒气的不行，开始吼儿子:“你别提她了！”

“你吼我干嘛？”leo委屈的哭了，气得魏登费勒拎着儿子和他的日用品飙车把他扔日托中心。

冷静下来的魏登费勒仔细想了想，不能这么跟儿子交流，他决定下班后跟儿子好好谈。

他准备好乐高给儿子道歉，没想到回家后leo主动说:“今天我在幼儿园，老师教育我的同学跟另一个同学道歉，他们之间吵架了，是不是papa和姐姐也吵架了？”

“是我的错。”

“是你的错就要主动跟姐姐道歉啊，说你喜欢姐姐。”

“可能她已经有了新男友，都忘了我吧。”

“真搞不懂你们大人怎么想的。”leo抢过魏登费勒的手机，直接拨通了琳恩的号码。

正在运动的琳恩没看来电显示，总蓝牙耳机接通:“你好，这里是琳恩。”

“姐姐！我好想你啊！”leo特意开免提让魏登费勒听见对话:“你怎么不来找我玩了？是不是不喜欢我了？”

琳恩犹豫了一下:“我喜欢你，Leo，但是你papa不喜欢我，所以以后我都不会去见你了。”

话语坚定而无情，魏登费勒听了心里酸酸的，可能琳恩当初也是这么难受。

Leo开始骚操作，他把手机塞魏登费勒手里:“papa，你说啊，你跟姐姐说你喜欢漂亮姐姐。”

两个大人都沉默了。

魏登费勒看着儿子快急哭的眼睛，慢慢开口:“对不起，我喜欢你，琳恩。”

“我艹你大爷。”琳恩挂断电话，从健身房回家，小乔正在准备健身餐，就看见妹妹收拾行李拿着自己的车钥匙就跑。

艹，布尔基这个王八蛋又把妹妹骗回去了？

被挂断电话的魏登费勒跟leo说:“抱歉，我没能把姐姐哄回来。”

父子二人难得睡在一起，半夜却被报警系统惊醒，从监控看——是琳恩？

“魏登费勒，我知道你在家，你有本事拒绝我然后跟我告白，你就没本事开门啊，你开门啊！”

这太让人意外了，魏登费勒让琳恩进来:“你大半夜的，怎么就来了啊。”

“再说一遍。”琳恩咬牙切齿的说。

“啊？”

“说你喜欢我。”

这次魏登费勒主动抱住琳恩，认真的说:“我喜欢你，琳恩-范德萨。”


	13. 二十年13

本章猴哥骚操作助攻

琳恩突发紧急状况

注意卫生棉条不能在体内呆太久

结尾假车

13

老派的保守老男人在告白后，邀请琳恩去首饰店，挑了一对低调的戒指戴在中指上，琳恩很开心，就把自己的小房子就在隔壁的消息告诉了他，魏登费勒有点慌:“是不是埃德温知道了我喜欢你？”

“莫慌，他以为我和布尔基谈恋爱。”

“那布尔基的受伤……”

“不能怪我，我哥和德里赫特还有弗兰基都是一起长大的，我们吵架，那他们自然以为是另一半的锅。”琳恩说的理直气壮，魏登费勒突然间哆嗦，脑补了婚礼上一群黑衣正装橙色领结全年龄汉子拎着棍子群殴自己，啊，还有一群穿恨天高的伴娘们要掐死自己。

“抱歉啦，以前是我不好。”

“切~”

房子已经租出去了，琳恩还是像以前那样白天在魏登费勒家蹲着、晚上回酒店。

她似乎是或许得意忘形，忽略了自己的生理周期，捂着肚子冲向厕所，魏登费勒以为食材不新鲜，隔着门问她:“你是吃坏肚子了吗？”

“不……我来月经了……”这次还伴随着痛经。

魏登费勒瞬间脸红了:“我家也没存货了……你是……用卫生巾还是卫生棉条？我去给你买。”

“卫生棉条，我还得要布洛芬。”

与前妻分居太久，魏登费勒也不记得到底哪个牌子好用，去超市柜台看都要挑花眼，有销售过来推荐，吓得他抓了几盒贵的就跑去结账。

飙车回家，老男人把棉条塞给琳恩，然后赶紧找出布洛芬给琳恩准备上。

冲水声过后，琳恩虚弱的走出来要魏登费勒抱抱她，魏登费勒很心疼:“先把药吃了。”

老男人把琳恩用被子裹成蚕宝宝，缓过劲来的她开始撒娇让魏登费勒揉揉肚子，他隔着被子，轻轻的按摩少女的腹部。

本来琳恩都快睡着了，突然间体内浪潮汹涌而出，她脸色巨变，魏登费勒问她:“又疼了？”

“不……”她埋在他怀里:“可能你要洗床单了……”

面对羞红脸要哭出来的女朋友，还有被两摊鲜血染红的床单被罩，魏登费勒选择找出自己的长袖球衣塞给琳恩:“交给我来处理就好。”

“你不要内疚，如果Leo是个女孩子，我也会经历这一些的。”他背过身去拆床上用品，给她留下换衣服的空间。

“对不起，罗曼。”

球衣露出了琳恩的锁骨，眼看邪火要上头，魏登费勒抢过琳恩换下来的衣服，和床单一起扔洗衣机:“是我买的卫生棉条你用不惯？”

“不是的，罗曼。”琳恩红着脸说:“这个有尺码区别的，分别用于不同的时间，你知道出血量会有变化吗？”

“我现在知道了，你先去浴室坐会吧，我去给你买衣服。”魏登费勒亲了亲琳恩的额头。

先咨询店员买了合适的卫生棉条，然后老男人去挑衣服。

高腰牛仔裤应该很适合她，ok，买。

浅棕色卫衣，买。

看到情侣装，魏登费勒心虚的比了比自己的尺码，买了一套，准备哄着琳恩跟自己穿着玩。

最要命的内衣怎么买，魏登费勒犹豫了一会，赴死般进入店铺:“请问年轻女孩喜欢什么样子的内衣？”店员见多不怪，看他别扭的样子就知道是要给女朋友惊喜，直接拿了情趣款，魏登费勒向后退了一步:“不不不我需要那种日常穿的。”

也不知道琳恩喜欢什么颜色，只好all in。

拎着大包小包准备离开商场，魏登费勒路过化妆品专柜，挑了一支死亡芭比粉的口红准备送给琳恩。

这次终于处理好了，琳恩换上合适的卫生棉条和新衣服，坐在沙发上看魏登费勒晾衣服:“罗曼！”

“怎么了？”

“你买了情侣装就要换上啊，不能光让我一人穿。”

“得令！”

两个人照着ins最热情侣拍照姿势拍了个遍，最后琳恩发了自己的单人照。

是个人都能猜出来她穿的是情侣装，于是接下来的比赛中可怜的布尔基又被打成了筛子。

有一天琳恩又去多特蒙德了，范德萨刷ins发现琳恩发了一个模糊的男性背影和小孩，他截图，她秒删，范德萨放大截图看，没有纹身，可以排除布尔基，头发是深色的还带着一点卷，排除布兰特。

范德萨觉得多特阵中有个类似的人，一踩电门，想起来琳恩房间里挂着的希茨落场球衣。我艹我女儿喜欢搞门将？希茨都有孩子了！

他很震惊的跟安娜玛丽说了，安娜玛丽摇头否认总监的想法:“你不能这样直接说琳恩。布尔基和希茨关系不错，布尔基和琳恩去探望希茨，琳恩觉得小孩子可爱就发出来，想想不合适又删除了，这也能说得通。我认为我们还是等琳恩自己坦白。”

Leo已经到了精力最旺盛的年纪，需要魏登费勒和琳恩轮流陪他运动才能满足他的需求，好在leo懂事，见大人们累了，就自己一人去院子里踢球玩。

“我觉得我应该养只狗，让狗陪他玩。”

“你怎么这么机智呢？”

两人一拍即合，带着leo去领养狗子，本来魏登费勒是想领养一只看起来比较能闹的狗陪leo玩，结果leo哭着要抱走一只腿脚不那么利索的串串。小狗生活还能自理，魏登费勒就同意了儿子的请求，leo给狗子起名叫马里奥。

三人一狗的生活相当惬意，琳恩写作业，魏登费勒在一边处理公务，leo就趴在地上逗马里奥玩。

可是leo的好日子没过几天就要到头了，他到了上学的年纪，魏登费勒把他送到寄宿制学校，周末回家。

每个新入学的孩子都会哭到抽搐，虽然有新朋友的陪伴，但leo还是哭着要琳恩来，魏登费勒抱住儿子:“漂亮姐姐今年毕业，会很忙，所以她不能像其他家长那样来接你，但我保证，她有时间就来陪你，你看，我们都带戒指了。”

“好吧，我相信你。”

等leo进了学校门，魏登费勒赶紧飙车回家，换上最骚气的衣服，去参加琳恩学校的化妆舞会。

可琳恩还是觉得他不够吸引人眼球，把衬衣扣子又向下解了一颗:“身材不错。”

“一直都这么好。”

他们化妆成了bug命中的亚诺和爱丽丝，在面具的遮掩下肆意妄为的秀恩爱。

半夜钟声响起，舞会散场，琳恩脱掉高跟鞋，赤脚和魏登费勒手牵手走在路上:“快毕业了。”

“你有没有想过工作啊？我能养得起你。”

“我躺着收房租就够吃喝了。”

“抱歉，琳恩，我应该尊重你的决定。”

“算了算了，其实我在纠结要在德国还是荷兰找工作，总感觉异地恋太辛苦了，但又舍不得从小长大的环境。”

“异地恋就异地恋吧，我带着马里奥多来荷兰就是了，反正leo上学去了哈哈哈。”

“你说你这是亲爹吗，为了玩竟然舍得把儿子扔学校。”

“舍不得儿子套不着他的漂亮姐姐啊。”

“切，死不要脸。”琳恩笑开花了。

突然间背后有人摁喇叭，魏登费勒下意识的把琳恩往里推，车主停下车子:“呦，罗曼啊。”

这么欠揍的语气除了亨特拉尔还能有谁。

琳恩翻白眼:“你干嘛？”

“跟我们德国女婿聊聊天还不行嘛？”沙矿旧将试图与魏登费勒勾肩搭背，但德国人吓傻了:“你干嘛？”

“你这小女友喝多酒说梦话都是爱你么么哒，我这个当叔叔的能怎么着，就等着她逃难时我给她提供个住处。”亨特拉尔满嘴放炮。

“你不出卖我就不错了，还指望我喊你叔叔？”

魏登费勒回过神来:“克拉斯你已经知道了？”

“他知道约等于荷兰国家队知道，就约等于Daddy知道。”

“叫埃德温Daddy，有没有叫罗曼Daddy play呢？”亨特拉尔贱兮兮的说。

琳恩拎着包就打，亨特拉尔想跑，让魏登费勒摁在车前盖上，琳恩一巴掌拍亨特拉尔背上:“你嘴怎么一如既往的欠抽呢？”

“那也不能怪我，谁让他们把八卦都给我说了呢。”

“要是你让Daddy先知道了，你说怎么办？”琳恩威胁道。

“沙尔克比多特蒙德先一步降级。”

“很好，克拉斯，你记住这句话。”

回到酒店卸妆，魏登费勒还是心虚:“克拉斯嘴能闭上吗？”

“你进我家门总会比他嘴快的。”琳恩同样心虚，但她依然嘴硬。

“那……我希望他现在就打电话给埃德温。”

“你最近怎么跟克拉斯一样贫了？”

“leo说了，喜欢漂亮姐姐就要说出来嘛。”魏登费勒坐在床边张开双臂拥抱琳恩，没想到琳恩接着埋坑:“那，你喜不喜欢我喊你Daddy Roman？”

“喜……卧槽……我不是……我没有……”

琳恩故作凶狠的伸进他的运动短裤中握住瞬间立正的小罗曼说:“你说什么？”

痛呼中带着一丝酸爽，魏登费勒趁机发动肌肉力量在琳恩手心摩擦起来，让琳恩发现了，她反手拔了几根毛发下来:“说不说？”

魏登费勒疼的捂着下体蜷缩在一边:“我说我说！”

“你说。”琳恩憋着笑。

“就是……你也知道我会做梦……然后梦里就什么都有……你被我抱着……然后你喊Daddy……”

“Daddy Roman~”琳恩趴在他耳边说，故意喘息着喊。

能忍这还是罗曼-魏登费勒吗？

那必然又是带着套子的一次腿间的肆意摩擦。

预告:下一章高能翻车预警哈哈哈哈哈哈北德容同款窝心脚预警


	14. 二十年14

本章全程高能，4132字更新

尾灯叔翻车预警

猴哥骚操作预警

德容同款窝心脚预警

求评论啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

14

这次圣诞节在荷兰过，安娜玛丽很意外:“吵架了？”

“mommy你能不能想点好啊？我们感情好着呢。”琳恩说。

“感情稳定了就要带来见见，我要看看那个小门将怎么把我们琳恩迷住了。”范德萨开玩笑道。

Daddy，我怕你气到头秃。

新年后，琳恩又拖着一堆行李去了多特蒙德的酒店，在酒店里憋着写毕业论文，晚上和下班的魏登费勒一起吃饭、遛狗，有时候还一起去接leo放学。

提交论文审核、确认通过后，琳恩特别开心的去找魏登费勒，老男人开窍了，给琳恩准备了吃饭逛街按摩美容的一条龙服务。

“圣诞节那会，daddy催我带男朋友回家了。”琳恩说。

魏登费勒皱眉:“我还没准备好。”

“我想工作以后安排你们见面，至少被断经济来源我也能过下去。”

没有学业压力，琳恩一边投简历一边摁着leo学习，偶尔想起来跟家人通个电话让他们还记得在德国还飘着一个孩子。

有一天，魏登费勒从国外出公务回来，琳恩十分开心的在家里等他，他放下行李箱去拥抱她:“什么好消息？”

“我找到工作了。”

“在哪里？”

“多特蒙德。”

“具体是哪家公司？”

“多特蒙德。”琳恩憋不住，笑出声:“以后我们是同事了。”

“不不不，你这是怎么搞的？”魏登费勒很迷惑。

“工商管理专业，我又会多种语言，去面试就被录用了。以后我们就能一起上下班了。”

“走，我们出去吃顿好的，庆祝我们琳恩找到第一份工作！”

相比较名宿们放嘴炮的专业，琳恩这种小职员就要忙碌的多，像多特蒙德公益活动多的时候，琳恩更是要加班。

看琳恩瘦下来的脸颊，心疼她的魏登费勒开始无脑喷自己的领导瓦茨克不是人。

对于这种应届毕业生，多特蒙德在他们毕业答辩时会给一周假期去准备人生大事，恰好琳恩的生日就在假期中间，魏登费勒提前给她准备了一双jimmy choo的高跟鞋作为礼物，琳恩发了ins，故意配上谢谢罗曼的文字。

琳恩生日的第二天是范德萨夫妇的结婚纪念日，小乔和琳恩把老两口撵出去，自己在家里为父母准备晚饭。

琳恩正在剔虾线，手机响了:“哥！帮我接个电话！”

小乔看了看来电显示，是一个德国号码，他以为是妹妹工作上的事情:“喂，你好，琳恩暂时不方便接电话。”

没想到一个奶音小娃娃说：“漂亮姐姐，生日快乐！”

小乔心想，卧草不是布尔基，是带娃的希茨？他平静的下套：“小弟弟，你叫什么名字啊”。

“leo-魏登费勒！”

琳恩洗出手就看到哥哥呆滞的样子，她抢过手机，才知道是leo用魏登费勒的手机打来的。

“多特蒙德又不是没年轻的了，你干嘛看上那个大你二十岁的老男人了？他老的都能当你爹了！”

琳恩嘴硬:“我爸也是你爸。”

当晚的家庭聚会范德萨明显发现俩孩子表情不对，琳恩是做贼心虚，小乔是过度惊吓，他也没问出话来，以为琳恩把小乔的游戏进度给删了。

小乔这股气得出，他跟荷兰球员们说：我妹妹和一个老男人在一起了。

亨特拉尔:你才知道？

小乔:你早就知道了？

亨特拉尔:哎呦喂我的大少爷，这阿姆斯特丹地头上什么八卦能瞒得住我？

北德容：随时准备从中东起飞去屠城。

范佩西:哪个老男人勾引走了我们琳恩？

小乔:魏登费勒！

斯肉德:你妹妹可真是照着你爹找了个同款男友。

罗本:也不对，人罗曼会扑点球有世界杯冠军，埃德温会吗？埃德温有吗？

范佩西:埃德温有欧冠冠军，他魏登费勒有吗？

小乔:世界再见！

虽然小乔很生气，铁青着一张脸去参加妹妹的毕业答辩，但看着琳恩答辩通过，他还是很欣慰。

琳恩告诉了家人她在多特蒙德俱乐部找到了一份工作，范德萨摸了摸女儿的头:“一起上下班，开心吗？”

“超开心的！”

夏休期的俱乐部工作很清闲，琳恩一边工作，一边继续学习中文。

但魏登费勒作为脸面担当还是要到处飞参加元老赛，所以琳恩和leo两个小孩控制不住的吃糖，等魏登费勒回来看着两个牙疼的人，无奈的拎着小孩们去诊所拔牙。

等到琳恩轮休，魏登费勒就带着她还有leo和狗子马里奥去奥地利山区玩，钓钓鱼，骑骑马，亲子时光相当惬意。

季前赛开始前，欧足联召集俱乐部代表开会，在茶歇时，范德萨恰好碰到了凯尔，他过去跟凯尔套近乎:“你好，凯尔。”

“你好，埃德温。”

两个人聊起了家常，范德萨说自己女儿在多特蒙德工作，好像跟队内一个叫罗曼的球员关系不错。

“罗曼？布尔基他有女朋友啊，还是沙尔克04的球迷呢，他俩人可真是鲁尔区的罗密欧与朱丽叶。不过你一提罗曼，我倒想起来了，我之前的队友，魏登费勒，最近几年突然间老树开花，和一个金发小姑娘谈恋爱了，那姑娘是真年轻，也不知道他怎么下得去手。”

范德萨嘴角抽搐:“那姑娘是不是叫琳恩？”

“哎对对对，就叫琳恩，仔细想想那孩子跟你还挺像呢。”

范德萨拿出手机里的合照给凯尔看，凯尔点头，然后摇头:“卧槽和魏登费勒谈恋爱的女孩是你女儿？！”

“告诉我魏登费勒的住址。”范德萨咬牙切齿的说，凯尔卖队友，然后发短信让魏登费勒做好心理准备。

腻腻歪歪一起踢球的情侣们丝毫不知道将要面对什么。

开完会，范德萨铁青着脸飙车去了多特蒙德，大力出奇迹的敲门，魏登费勒去开门，结果来人对着自己胸口就是一记北德容同款窝心脚，他躺在地上痛呼。

琳恩听见动静不对，去玄关处一看，卧槽亲爹来了，她下意识想跑，但范德萨先反应一步，拿着琳恩手机，拦腰抱起她就往外走。

魏登费勒缓过来:“埃德温有什么话我们好好说。”

“我跟你没话说！琳恩，今晚你跟我回家交代清楚！”

在返回荷兰的车上，琳恩见范德萨脸色平静了一些，小心翼翼的说:“daddy！”

“你不是我爹！艹我现在在开车，你别跟我说话！”范德萨被自己气笑了。

她悄悄的发消息问:你还好吗罗曼。

魏登费勒:还行，埃德温没下狠手，你怎么样？

琳恩:一切平安。

小乔刚想问琳恩怎么回来了，一看范德萨的脸色，得了，恋情被抓包了。

安娜玛丽和姐妹们吃完饭回家，就看见那三个人气氛凝重的坐在沙发上，一副要开家庭会议的样子，安娜玛丽坐在范德萨身边:“怎么了？”

“你问他俩！”范德萨气的不想说话。

安娜玛丽问小乔:“你把别的女孩肚子搞大了？”

小乔现场甩锅:“是琳恩。”

“你怀孕了？”

琳恩赴死状:“我谈恋爱了，对象是罗曼……”

“布尔基？”安娜玛丽高兴的问。

“罗曼-魏登费勒。”

安娜玛丽的表情凝固了，范德萨说:“那王八蛋大琳恩二十岁。”

安娜玛丽有点晕:“你们怎么在一起的啊？”

琳恩平静的说:“就这么在一起了，daddy mommy，罗曼和前妻已经掰扯清楚了，更何况他儿子也很喜欢我。”

混乱中，范德萨提出一个死亡问题:“你俩上床了吗？”

“他都没进入过我。”琳恩红着脸说了实话，总监继续死亡盘问：“是他不举？”安娜玛丽说：“他都有孩子了怎么可能不举啊。”小乔也很好奇：“那你每次去多特都住哪里？”

“他给我订酒店啊。”

三人震惊，小乔最先叛变：“我和尼格尔克拉斯他们支持这段关系，我妹不吃亏就行。”

范德萨继续抓不住重点：“阿扬罗宾也比我知道的早？”安娜玛丽熟悉女儿的性子，知道她是认真的在和魏登费勒谈恋爱，她回房间拿出自己的婚纱展示给琳恩看：“我也不知道你喜不喜欢我的婚纱，就一直给你留着等你结婚穿，不过你好像比我那时候壮一些，可能都穿不下了。”

琳恩一开始不想哭，后来憋不住抱着安娜玛丽哭的那叫一个惨啊。

气过头的总监平静下来:“我可以接受你和魏登费勒的感情，但是你婚后不能改姓，我需要为你这段感情铺好所有后路，包括小乔也是。”

“关我嘛事？”

琳恩抱着范德萨哭到睡着，所幸休息日没有耽误工作，收拾了一些琳恩的东西，一家四口一起去见魏登费勒。

一晚上没见，魏登费勒憔悴了许多，琳恩抱着他要哭，魏登费勒拍拍她的背:“没事，有我在。” 他勉强扯出微笑:“请进。”

整体家装温馨简单，到处都是小孩子的玩具和书。

端上三杯温水，琳恩和魏登费勒坐在一边等待审判。

沉默了许久，范德萨一脸嫌弃的说:“都打过欧冠决赛拿了世界杯冠军的人，你看你怂的那个样，我能撕了你怎么着？”

“我怕你揍我。”魏登费勒心虚的说。

安娜玛丽平静的说:“我们琳恩呢从小都是相当有主意的，我们一直灌输她应该最爱自己的观念，所以她说要带男朋友回来的时候，我知道她是认真考虑过的，只是，我们没想到差了二十岁。”

“你知道吗，魏登费勒，我听凯尔说起来我都害怕，我特别怕你骗了琳恩，我在思考是不是我平常做的不到位让琳恩感觉父爱缺失所以一定要找个大她很多的人。”范德萨认真的说，琳恩着急解释道:“daddy你没有。”

“让埃德温把话说完。”魏登费勒拍了拍琳恩的手。

“直到我了解你们还没有发生关系，我突然间明白了你们双方都在认真经营这份感情，没有欲望的掺杂会显得情意更加真实。”

“我和安娜玛丽已经给琳恩准备好后路了，所以我实在找不出反对你们的理由，但是，琳恩你先别起飞。”范德萨神色更加严肃的对魏登费勒说:“我同意可以，婚前财产公正，婚后琳恩不随夫姓，琳恩正在奋斗事业的时候，她不想要孩子，你就去结扎，她想要孩子、什么时候要，都听她的。”

这与魏登费勒预想的条件差不多，他松了一口气:“这些我可以做到。”

“以后日子还长着呢，你现在这么说，谁知道会不会变心，琳恩睡哪屋，小乔你把你妹妹的东西搬过去。”

琳恩以为会打起来:“这就完了？”

“我真打他你不得跟我闹翻天啊，去，给你哥带路。”

魏登费勒说:“琳恩平常不住这，都是住酒店的，我在酒店有长期包房。”

“你傻啊？”小乔怒翻白眼:“现收拾出来也行啊！”

“啊？啊有很好的客房可以让琳恩住，她想睡主卧也没关系。”魏登费勒嘴皮子突然不利索了，都是激动的。

小乔:我妹夫是个傻子，怎么办？

亨特拉尔:好说，换个妹妹就行了。

斯肉德:我突然发现你脑子怎么这么灵活呢。

范佩西:你爹没疯？

小乔:没，很平静，他拦不住我妹妹。

可怜的小乔不仅送走了妹妹，还得和魏登费勒一起下厨。

“我妹妹漂亮吧？”

“琳恩超可爱的。”魏登费勒骄傲的说。

“从一开始跟我闹出卖我，到现在我要看着她嫁人，天哪，我真舍不得她。”

“她要是想你们了，可以随时回去住啊，你们也可以来这边。”

琳恩抱着等身娃娃接受父母的盘问，范德萨回过神来:“这是他给你抓的？所以在广州是他陪你去的游乐园？”

“罗曼是不是超厉害的？”琳恩撒娇道:“要不是你给我打电话，我们可能早就确定关系了。”

“合着你俩谈恋爱还得赖我？！”

“开玩笑啦。”

魏登费勒手艺不错，范德萨对他好感多了几分，这顿饭吃的相当和谐。

送走了亲爹亲妈还有亲哥，琳恩埋在魏登费勒怀里:“我都吓坏了。”

“说实在我都腿软，怕他真的拿棍子打我。”魏登费勒心虚的说。

琳恩解开他的衬衫，胸口只剩一点红肿:“还疼吗？”

“你亲一口就不疼了。”

“你确定？”琳恩坏笑道，魏登费勒想跑，但让琳恩一口咬在胸口的乳尖上，小舌头舔来舔去。

“你大爷的琳恩-范德萨！”


End file.
